1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices attached to shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toe touching is an important form of calisthenics, that helps to develop and maintain flexibility, especially in the hips, hamstring muscles, calf muscles, abdominal muscles and lower back. People who have not made a habit of regular physical exercise, and as a result have gotten out of shape and lost flexibility, often have trouble reaching their toes. If they try too hard, they may strain themselves, and/or become discouraged and give up. The present invention comprises shoes, preferably athletic shoes, with ladder-like handles that are attached to the shoes. An exerciser may begin by at first bending over and holding only the top "rung", and then work his or her way down the "ladder", one "rung" at a time, as he or she develops greater flexibility, until they can touch their toes. While there are numerous previous inventions for attachments to shoes, none are equivalent to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 599,341, issued on Feb. 22, 1898, to James H. Meeteer, discloses a foot covering, designed to fit over a shoe, which has longitudinal and transverse strips. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is permanently attached to the toe of the shoe, and has vacant spaces between the strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,640,669, issued on Aug. 30, 1927, to Clinton E. Sankey, discloses a foot protector, designed to protect the feet of workers from falling objects, with a plurality of reinforcing ribs. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is permanently attached to the toe of the shoe, and has vacant spaces between the ribs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,393,810, issued on Jan. 29, 1946, to William A. Purinton, discloses an instep guard and a shoe including the instep guard, having guard members going across the instep, connected by a cross member. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that most of it is detachable from the shoe, and it is made of a flexible material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,700, issued on Sep. 3, 1957, to Norman C. Holtkamp and Jules J. Oppenheim, discloses a protective foot guard, having a latticework of rods, which may go over the front part of a shoe. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is made of a flexible material, and is permanently attached to the toe of the shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,292, issued on Mar. 30, 1965, to Craig MacQuaid et al., discloses a protective shoe construction, having a guard that fits over the laces of the shoe. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has open spaces between its cross-pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,599, issued on Jan. 24, 1978, to Richard S. Alegria, discloses a shoe protector, designed for a drummer playing a trap set, having a flexible member that is attached to the toe of the shoe, and is held in place by a strap. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has open spaces between its cross-pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,248, issued on Jun. 8, 1982, to Samuel Samuels, discloses a protective shoe, which may be an athletic shoe, having a flexible sheet that covers the front part of the shoe, and may be permanently attached at the toe. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has open spaces between its cross-pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,387, issued on Jun. 24, 1986, to Patrick S. Roberts, discloses exercise handles for athletic shoes, which can be grasped by the person wearing the shoes, to aid and augment exercises. The exercise handles are removably attached by the use of hook and loop fasteners, snaps, or other means. The invention is distinguishable, in that it is formed from a pair of side members and a plurality of cross-pieces, all of which are joined together in one piece that is permanently attached to the toe of the shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,822, issued on Dec. 28, 1993, to Vincent Diaz, discloses a protective cover for shoes, boots and the like, that is a flexible unitary member, permanently attached at the toe portion, but partially removable. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it does not completely cover the front of the shoe, and has side and cross-pieces rather than a single unitary member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,688, issued on Dec. 30, 1997, to Kevin J. Crowley, discloses a protective shoelace cover, that can be detachably secured to a shoes upper by hook and loop fasteners or other means, and has a window through which the shoelaces can be seen. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is permanently attached at the toe, and has open spaces between its cross-pieces.
British Patent No. 97, complete specification accepted on Sep. 3, 1914, to George Rudder and John Lewis Jones, discloses improvements in foot and shin guards for workmen, comprised of metal strips that cover the front of the shoe. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is made of a flexible material, and has cross-pieces.
West German Patent No. 830 913, issued on Feb. 7, 1952, to Erich Lilge, discloses a protective device that can be strapped over the toe of a shoe. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is permanently attached to the toe, and has flexible side members and cross-pieces extending from the toe.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.